Magnetic display systems using magnetic display panels that can provide a display using magnetism have been well known in the past, and the magnetic migration display panel that displays by the migration of magnetic particles as cited in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-53359B and the magnetic reversal display panel that displays by reversing magnetic particles as cited in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-32796B have been proposed as related magnetic display systems.
As indicated in FIG. 6, the aforementioned magnetic migration display panel, called the migration type, is a display method that obtains a magnetic display by: attracting magnetic particles (13) in a magnetic panel to a back surface plate (11) side of a magnetic migration display panel by sliding a magnet (4) for erasing over the full surface of the back surface plate (11) side prior to writing so that a front surface plate (10) side is made a uniform surface; and scanning the magnet (5) for writing on a front surface plate (10) side so as to partially attract the magnetic particles (13) to the surface plate (10) side. When erasing this kind of magnetic display, the magnet (4) for erasing is slid over the back surface plate (11) side of the magnetic migration display, the magnetic particles (13) on the front surface plate (10) side are attracted to the back surface plate (11) side, and the magnetic display written on the front surface plate (10) side of the magnetic migration display sheet is erased. Nonetheless, because erasing is done from the back surface plate (11) side in this kind of display and erasing method, it was difficult to erase only the desired part of the magnetic display written on the magnetic migration display panel, and was thus inconvenient and limited in use. Moreover, only a monochrome magnetic display could be obtained because monochrome (black) roughly spherically shaped particles that are representative of magnetite particles were used.
Meanwhile, as indicated in FIG. 7, the aforementioned magnetic reversal display panel, called the reversal type, is a display means in which a magnetic display is obtained by: using a magnet for erasing having a specified magnetic pole from the front surface plate (10) side of the magnetic reversal display panel prior to writing to make the same pole of micro-magnets (2) in the magnetic panel face the front surface plate (10) side of the panel so that the surface of the front surface plate (10) side is made uniform; and partially reversing the micro-magnets on the same front surface plate (10) side using a magnet (5) for writing having the opposite magnetic pole and causing the color of the opposite magnetic pole of the micro-magnet (2) to be displayed based on the magnetic pole that the magnet (5) for writing has used. When erasing this kind of magnetic display, the erasing is done from the same front surface plate (10) side, and therefore, the range of use can be broadened because it is possible to erase only the desired part, and this kind of magnetic display can be used for applications, etc. where sliding of a magnet over the back surface plate (11) side is not allowed. However, the magnetic display written on the magnetic reversal display panel is governed by the two color tones of the micro-magnets (2) which are divided into the two colors on the front and back. Moreover, it is necessary to use a transparent liquid as the dispersion medium in order to faithfully realize the color tones of the front and back of the micro-magnets (2). Specifically, the magnetic display can only obtain a two-color display, i.e., the color tone of the uniform state prior to writing and the color tone given by the magnet for writing, which are the color tones of the front and back of the micro-magnets (2).